Herbi
Herbi is a pet obtained from hunting herbiboars found in Fossil Island's Mushroom Forest. There is a 1/6,500 chance to receive the pet after the player harvests the herbs from the herbiboar. When a player receives the pet, it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a red message in the chatbox will state However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), it will be placed into their inventory. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state If a players inventory is full and they have a follower already, they will not receive the pet. On death, if a player loses their pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing completely. Players can pay a one-time fee of 500,000 coins to Probita in East Ardougne to have this pet insured. Should the pet be lost while insured, it can be reclaimed for 1,000,000 coins. Dialogue Dialogue 1 *'Player': Are you hungry? *'Herbi': That depends, what have you got? *'Player': I'm sure I could knock you up a decent salad. *'Herbi': I'm actually an insectivore. *'Player': Oh, but your name suggests that- *'Herbi': I think you'll find I didn't name myself, you humans and your silly puns. *'Player': No need to PUNish us for our incredible wit. *'Herbi': Please. Stop. Dialogue 2 *'Player': Have your herbs died? *'Herbi': These old things? I guess they've dried up... I'm getting old and I need caring for. I've chosen you to do that by the way. *'Player': Oh fantastic! I guess I'll go shell out half a million coins to keep you safe then, what superb luck! *'Herbi': I could try the next person if you'd prefer? *'Player': I'm just joking you old swine! Dialogue 3 *'Player': So you live in a hole? I would've thought Boars are surface dwelling mammals. *'Herbi': Well, I'm special! I bore down a little so I'm nice and cosy with my herbs exposed to the sun, it's all very interesting. *'Player': Sounds rather... Boring! *'Herbi': How very original... Dialogue 4 *'Player': Tell me... do you like Avacado? *'Herbi': I'm an insectivore, but even if I wasn't I'd hate Avacado! *'Player': Why ever not? It's delicious! *'Herbi': I don't know why people like it so much... it tastes a like a ball of chewed up grass. *'Player': Sometimes you can be such a bore... Dialogue 5 *'Herbi': When I was a young HERBIBOAR!! * Player: 'I'm standing right next to you, no need to shout... *'Herbi: I was trying to sing you a song... Trivia *Upon release, if a player spoke to Herbi while it is stored in a menagerie, the chathead would display Jal-nib-rek's. This was fixed in an update on 28 September 2017. *Dialogue 2 refers to the pet insurance service offered by Probita. *Dialogue 5 is a reference to a line sung by Pumbaa in the 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Category:Old School-exclusive content